The present invention relates to a surveying instrument, by which it is possible to perform measurements in different modes of measurement such as a measurement of a point to be measured or an acquisition of a point cloud data of an object to be measured, and the like.
Conventionally, a total station is used in a case where a measurement of a point to be measured is performed and a laser scanner is used in a case where a shape of an object to be measured is to be determined. The laser scanner determines the shape of the object to be measured as a group of innumerable points with coordinates.
Since measurement methods of the total station and the laser scanner are different, the surveying instruments do not have interchangeability, and a total station or a laser scanner was necessary, corresponding to each of the case where measurement of a point to be measured is performed or the case where measurement of a shape of the object to be measured is performed, respectively.
Therefore, a plurality of surveying instruments are necessary and an equipment cost becomes expensive. In particular, a laser scanner is an expensive device and much burden in terms of cost has been required to equip.